Solo Te Quiero a Ti
by Hinaku-Hyuno
Summary: una joven huye de los compromiso y del matrimonio sometido por sus padres y al escapar encontrara a su verdadero amor, terminándose enamorando de él ¿que pasara con ellos cuando descubran que el destino después de unirlos intentara separarlos?


"Solo te quiero a Ti"  
One-Shop  
Advertencia: lemmon "pareja extraña pero demasiado linda"  
Los personajes le pertenecen al Gran Masashi Kishimoto

Corría desesperadamente debía huir de esa terrible realidad que la perseguía, sus padres la odiaban o por lo menos eso creía ella, pues ¿Qué padres comprometen a su única hija cuando apenas y cumplió los 18 años?, y todavía peor la comprometieron con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía. Así que tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad, tomo sus cosas y huyó, de su casa, de su vida, de sus padres. No quería hacerlo pero menos quería casarse.

Era su única opción, cuando se presento la mas minima oportunidad lo hizo y corrió sin mirar atrás. Después de un tiempo en donde ya estaba cansada decidió sentarse en la para de un autobús. Debía pensar no podía ir con sus amiga pues sus padres la descubrirían tampoco tenia dinero para un hotel, esta era su peor error pero ya no podía hacer mas nada.

- Hola pequeña- un vagabundo se le acerco y ella salto del banco asustada, retrocedió varios y se golpeo contra la puerta. Al ver que el extraño se le acercaba cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor pero solo escucho un terrible golpe y cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos un chico de hermoso de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos negros.

- ¿estas bien? – ella solo alcanzo a asentir a la pregunta pues el joven la jalo montándola en su auto. – ¿Se puede saber que hacia una señorita tan linda, sola, tan tarde en una parada de autobús?- pregunto serio y ella se sonrojo no solo por llamarla linda sino que entendía el enojo del chico pero aun así no respondió. – Bueno entonces dime donde vives para llevarte – ofreció

- No, yo no quiero volver a mi casa- apretó sus puños con fuerza.

- ¿Por qué no? – inquirió curioso.

- escape de casa -

- Oh que inteligente – comento sarcástico – ¿y que piensas hacer?- pregunto y ella solo negó saberlo. – si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo, hasta que arregle el problema con tus padres- le sonrió de una manera tan sincera y encantadora que ella no dudo en aceptar aunque le interesaba saber por que la trataba así debía admitir que el con tan solo mirarla la había hecho sudar y palpitar su corazón, sintió una presión en su pecho y sus mejillas arder de una forma que jamás había experimentado por eso no dudo en aceptar.

- ¿por que huiste?

- quieren casarme con alguien que no conozco-

- oh pero eso no es tan malo-

- ¿no te parece malo?- rugió- saber que debes entregarla tu vida y tu corazón a alguien completamente extraño, sin siquiera haberme enamorado aunque sea una vez- apretó sus puños completamente triste y enojada.

- Tienes razón- admitió después de un rato- debe ser bastante difícil casarse así pero habla con tus padres y diles que te dejen conocerlo y sino pues que vean ellos como se las arreglan para cancelar ese compromiso- comentó burlón y ella también rió, era lindo escucharlo reír la reconfortada.

- Por cierto me llamo Naruko - se presentó respetuosamente la hermosa rubia al llegar al departamento del chico.

- Mucho Gusto, Itachi!- besó su mano y la invito a pasar.

Entró gustosa y se deleito con la belleza del apartamento que además de ser espacio y ligeramente lujoso estaba bien aseado.

- Espérame aquí- se perdió por un pasillo del cual apareció minutos después trayendo una camisa y algunas toallas. - esto fue todo lo que encontré, toma es para que puedas secarte y quitarte esas ropas mojadas.- luego la ayudo a localizar el baño.

se sentía como una tonta rendida a sus encantos, era la primera vez que hacia todo lo que le pedía un chico, pues ella era una chica que era bastante "dura" ante cualquier chico pero el no era cualquiera. Él había hecho que se acelerara su corazón con solo verla.

Se quito todo su ropa y las colas con las que llevaba amarrado su cabello dejándolo suelto, se secó con las toallas y se coloco la camisa que él le había pasado. Era muy grande y de color negro, se veía muy chistosa pues aunque era bastante grande solo llegaba a taparles un poco más abajo del trasero.

Salio del baño un poco avergonzada y lo vio a él acostado a lo largo de su sofá se veía bastante cansado, el se dio cuenta de su presencia y la invitó a sentarse. Ella lo hizo y luego con la mayor delicadeza lo ayudo a recostar su cabeza de nuevo pera esta vez sobre sus piernas. Masajeó su cuero cabelludo y lo dejo reposar por completo

- Gracias por ayudarme- rompió el silencio.

- yo soy quien debería darte las gracias- toco su rostro y ella se sonrojo - dichoso el que se case contigo - afirmó.

- lastima que no seas tú - confesó un poco triste y avergonzada. Él la miró, se sentía un poco raro verla así, ella lo había conmovido y pequeños sentimientos comenzaban a surgir. Quería apaciguar sus penas. Se levantó y lentamente tomo el rostro de la rubia para luego apoderarse de sus labios lenta y tortuosamente.

Se sentía tan bien juntar sus labios y sentir su respiración chocar con su piel. Su lengua jugaba con la de ella tierna y seductoramente. Que terrible combinación aquella pero como le encantaba sentirlo tan cerca, tan unidos. No le importó que poco se conocieran, ella solo quería saber lo que es amar por lo menos una vez y estaba segura de que con él lo descubriría.

No era su primer beso, pero ninguno había sido como éste y por eso se sentía aun más nerviosa por lo que él fuera a pensar de ella. No podía seguir su ritmo pero después de unos segundos en los que dejo llevarse por completo sin darse cuenta logró adaptarse a él hasta que sintió que el aire se acaba terminando por separarlos. Él la miro fijamente y ella se sonrojo aun más al sentir como la recorría por completo con la mirada.

No sabia que tenia esa chica pero estaba seguro que lo quería papel y en cierta ya lo era. La tomo entre sus brazos y unió de nuevo sus labios le encantaba la razón de ser él primero en todo para ella. Adoraba sus labios y el dulce sabor que había en ellos. Su encantador aroma lo enternecía y lo excitaba sabia que si ella no lo detenía ahora nadie lo haría.

-detenme- pidió ahogadamente mientras seguía besando sus labios y ella lo miro extrañada.

- ¿por que querría hacerlo?- preguntó cortante, eso era lo que menos quería ahora.

-si continuo no podrás detenerme. Aclaro en un gemido.

- no quiero detenerte- sonrió- quiero que me ames, ser feliz, ser tuya aunque sea solo por esta noche, solo una vez antes de irme- sus ojos deslumbraban ante la petición ahora él era quien no podía negársele.

La tomo de nuevo y la beso pero esta vez con más fuerza y desesperación. Probó de nuevo esa recóndita y pequeña cavidad. Ese sabor dulce de sus labios y la tierna fragancia de su cuerpo lo incitaban a tomarlo. La levantó del sofá y la cargo hasta su cuarto en brazos.

Entro a su cuarto y se dejaron caer sobre su cama. El se deshizo de su camisa y ella lo miro embelecida el era simplemente perfecto. Agradecía que fuera él quien la encontró y aunque lo halla hecho tarde, disfrutaría de cada bello momento junto a él.

Se abalanzo sobre ella y se apoderó de sus labios de nuevo. Los mordió y los tomo por completo. Su piel ardía ante el contacto. Bajo por su cuello mientras subía su camisa con una mano y con la otra hacia cosquilla por su espalda mientras intentaba abrirle el sujetador. Ella erguía su cuerpo al sentir el placentero cosquilleo.

-ahi Itachi- gimió la chica al sentir la mano del muchacho apoderarse de sus pechos y la traviesa lengua que lambía justo la punta de esas enormes cúspides que adornaban a su pecho. Luego las pellizco y las apretó excitándola aun más.

- I-ta-chi-kun- ya tenia la respiración agitada ç. Volvió a subir hasta su boca y la beso. ¡Como lo excitaba esa mujer!

Ella lo detuvo pero solo para quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta y luego seguir besándolo pero ahora era su turno así que se coloco encima de él. Comenzó a besar y a morder su cuello. Ahora era ella quien disfrutaba de su olor sexy y masculino a la vez que su mano recorrían por todo su brazo. Bajo a besar su pecho y sus marcados abdominales, tan dulcemente, que logro obtener de los labios de Itachi un gemido ronco cuando llego hasta la parte baja de su pantalón, al acariciar ese gran bulto.

Lo froto un poco, sacándole uno que otro suspiro al pelinegro y desabrochó sus pantalones, tímidamente, terminó por quitárselos y ambos quedaron con solo una prenda. Ella se sentó encima de su entrepierna y comenzó a frotar sus intimidades aun por encima de la tela. Dejando escapar gemidos por parte de ambos.

El no resistió más y se colocó encima de ella. Apretó sus senos con una mano y la otra bajo por su firme estomago hasta alcanzar su pequeña braguita, en donde comenzó a frotar la intimidad de la chica y comenzó a frotarla produciendo que Naruko se humedeciera, luego se abrió espacio dentro de su braguita y luego dentro de la ahora húmeda vagina, haciéndola gemir sin control, por bastante tiempo sus dedos jugaron entrando y saliendo hasta que decidió por arrancarle la prenda.

Ya no lo soportaron mas, se decidió por penetrarla haciéndose paso por su intimidad lentamente hasta sentir tocar la barrera que indicaba que el seria si primer hombre.

Ella cerró los ojos por propio instinto, ante el dolor que Itachi le provocaba y varias lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla. El la vio sufrir, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acercó sus labios en un delicado beso, provocando que ambos se olvidaran de todo por un momento. Al pasar el dolor, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella en un exquisito vaivén satisfactorio para ambos. El le proporciono la más finas caricias y las más placenteras estocadas, pero ya se acercaba su final. Ella terminó primero y cuando el sintió que también lo haría, quiso salir pero ella lo presionó contra su cuerpo.

- no lo hagas, quédate así - reclamó mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

- pero...- ella le sonrió dulcemente y el no pudo negarse a quedarse y derramarse dentro de ella para despues caer a un lado y terminar completamnete abrazados y unidos. Tan cansados y que poco a poco se rindieron al sueño.

Se levanto intentando encontrar al joven con quien había pasado toda la noche pero solo encontró un pequeño papelito sobre una mesa.

"lo lamento tuve que salir temprano, deberías llamar a tus padres. Tu teléfono no ha dejado de sonar, habla con ellos de seguro te va bien. Quédate todo lo que quieras, estas en tu casa. Nos vemos pronto...  
t.k. ITACHI" leyó en voz baja y anotó el numero que él le había dejado. Se Vistió y partió hacia su hogar. Al llegar tocó la puerta y su madre la recibió con un gran abrazo.

- me tenias preocupada, cariño, le beso la frente y la dejo pasar - tu padre quiere verte- frunció un poco el seño al recordar su enojo.

-lo siento mamá- se disculpó mientras avanzaban. Recorrieron un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina.

-hija que bueno que estés bien- la abrazó su padre tal como su madre lo había hecho - ¿donde estuviste?- reclamó un poco enojado. -no debiste haberte ido-

-lo siento papá, pero es que yo no quiero casare- afirmó triste.

-lo sé- suspiró y ella lo miró sorprendida - pero ayer no me dejaste terminar de explicarte. En nuestra familia siempre ha existido una tradición por la cual los jóvenes al cumplir 18, deben casarse pero no se obliga a nadie a hacerlo. Solo te pido que lo conozcas primero y sino te agrada pues no te obligaremos a casarte - el le sonrió tan dulcemente que ella termino por imitarlo para después lanzarse encima de él.

-¡Gracias papá!- dijo feliz mientras seguía hundiéndose sobre su pecho.

- lo conocerás mañana- le informo y ella asintió.

-esta bien- salio de la cocina y subió a su cuarto feliz ya no estaba obligada a nada. Tenia que decírselo, que el lo supiera pero no podía llamarlo.

"hola solo quería agradecerte por haberme salvado y tengo buenas noticias ¿podríamos vernos?"- envío el mensaje dudosa, era raro pero temía de la respuesta que pudieran darle y mas cuando tardo horas en aparecer.

-mañana a las 9 a.m. en la Av. 2 % calles 6 y 7, también tengo algo que decirte-

Ella estaba feliz podría volver a verlo pero tendría que ser breve pues una hora después tenia esa terrible reunión y no podía faltar además le preocupaba lo que él tenia que decirle. Rogó por que no fuera nada malo y se fue a acostar había pasado un gran día con sus padres, no podía olvidar a Itachi pues estaba tatuado en su mente pero debía buscara la forma de no quererlo tanto... ¿pero como lograrlo?

Ya se acercaba la hora y no había señales de él.

-son las 9:05 a.m.- vio el reloj preocupada pues pensó que el joven seria puntual como ella que había llegado 20 minutos antes.

Pasaron otros 30 minutos y él nada que aparecía, ella comenzó a desesperarse. ¿No podía dejarla plantada o sí? - talvez él no era la persona que ella creía, no era el príncipe con quien ella había soñado. Después de todo él solo la ayudó porque ella simplemente se lo pidió. Esa noche tan especial solo pasó porque ella lo convenció, aunque ella se había entregado a él por amor. Él jamás le dijo que la quería, así que porque ella pensaba que él podría amarla, si al fin y al cabo el trato era solo por una noche y él no estaba obligado a asistir.

- Naruko- una voz preocupada la sorprendió y ella volteo a verlo con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

- Itachi - lo llamó.

- Disculpa, el auto se averió cuando venia para acá y no logré avisarte que llegaría a tarde - se excusó y ella se avergonzó de haber pensando que él solo quería jugar con ella.

-yo soy quien debería pedirte disculpas, pues pensaba que no querías verme- bajo el rostro avergonzada.

-¡Eso jamás!, en realidad que no volvería a verte y eso me preocupaba- se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro con ambas manos- se que poco nos conocemos pero te has robado mi corazón con tan solo una noche- luego acerco sus labios a los de ella- Te Amo Naruko- terminó de acercar sus labios a los de ella y la beso con suavidad, ella se dejo convencer por sus labios, era lo que quería oír y ahora que lo sabia no dejaría que esto se acabara.

-también te amo- declaró al terminar de besarlo.

-pero no podemos estar juntos ¿cierto?- ella lo miro extrañada ante la pregunta - tu estas comprometida con otra persona y pues yo....- suspiró- no corro con mejor suerte-.

- ¿a que te refieres?- preguntó.

- Mi padre me llamo ayer tarde, al parecer ya es hora de conocer a la joven con quien compartiré el resto de mi triste existencia- anunció triste y de nuevo los ojos de Naruko se llenaron de lagrimas.

-¡no puede ser! yo quería decirte que ya no estoy obligada a casarme- las lagrimas corrían desesperadas por sus rostro- yo iba a cancelarlo todo para irme contigo- lo abrazó y hundió su rostro en su pecho - Yo solo te quiero a ti -

-yo también pero el destino se aferra en separarnos - sobaba su cabeza - Naruko promete algo- levantó el rostro de la joven con su mano - pase lo que pase, debes casarte con tu prometido, sea quien sea- le sonrío.

-pero, ¿por qué?- replico

-porque estoy seguro que él lograra amarte tanto como yo. Prométemelo, pase lo que pase cumplirás con tu compromiso- sonrió calidamente y ella simplemente aceptó, no podría negarle nada a él pero seria difícil de cumplir- Por el amor que sientes por mi, hazlo, yo prometo jamás olvidarme de ti- luego la beso de nuevo, no deseba dejarla pero a diferencia de ella, él si debía cumplir con ese maldito compromiso.

- Naruko- la llamo su madre - ya es hora- avisó al llegar junto a ellos - Hola Itachi- lo saludo calidamente al verlo junto a su hija - ¿como has estado?, ¿como esta tu madre?- preguntó y su hija la miró extrañada, desde cuando su madre conocía tan bien a Itachi.

-¿lo conoces mamá?-preguntó la rubia.

-Claro hija el es tu primo lejano- respondió su madre - ven ya es hora - repitió tomándola de la mano y la alejó del joven.

- ¿hija, estas lista?- pregunto su padre- ya hable con tu tío y esta emocionado de verte - intento emocionar a su hija sin lograrlo.

- ¡que bueno papá! - contesto triste- papá, ¿con quien me has comprometido? - pregunto curiosa.

- con el hermano mayor de la familia Uchiha y sabes tu hermano está feliz porque la familia Hyuuga, después de todo aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio que le hizo a la hija mayor de la familia- comentó feliz por su hijo.

- que suerte tiene mi hermano, el si podría casarse con su verdadero amor-.

-tranquila hija estoy seguro que tu prometido se convertirá en tu verdadero amor- aseguró su padre.

-pero papá - replico la joven.

-Naruko te conozco y se que tu primo te hará feliz- estaba mas que seguro, había escogido bien.

- Esta bien papá, ¡confío en ti!- terminó de convencerse y seguir a su padre.

Llegaron a una especie de salón y alguien los recibió honradamente, era un joven, podría decirse que también era de su edad, pero había algo en ese joven que le parecía bastante familiar, le hacia recordar a Itachi y es que se parecían mucho la única diferencia era que el cabello de este chico era mas corto y encrespado y su piel mas blanca, de porte mas serio y presumido. Bastante guapo pero no más que Itachi.

- mi padre los está esperando- anunció abriendo la puerta del enorme salón dándoles paso a un inmenso comedor. Y al final de la larga mesa estaban dos personas sentadas, un señor bastante parecido al otro chico y su hermosa esposa.

- Bienvenido Minato- los saludo invitándolos a sentarse junto a ellos - estoy feliz de que aceptaras, estoy seguro de que se llevaran bien- alardeaba el hombre de cabello castaño.

-eso espero- suspiro el rubio.

- mira que linda estas, tenia tiempo sin verte, querida- contesto la joven de hermoso cabello oscuro-eres idéntica a tu padre, pero se nota que tienes el carácter de tu madre, ¿cierto kushina?- se refirió a la mujer de ojos verdes y ella asintió.

- Ve Sasuke busca a tu hermano- le pidió el hombre al chico que nos había recibido, eso era lo que menos quería oír.

-estoy feliz de que te conviertas en pare de nuestra familia, desde que nacieron supe que tu y mi hijo harían linda pareja- confeso el hombre y ella se sonrojó un poco.

Escucho que tocaron la puerta y sintió que ahora si comenzaría su pesadilla pero justo antes de que ellos entraran, algo llamo mi atención. El símbolo que estaba dibujado por toda la casa y el resto del comedor era el mismo que tenia la camisa que le había prestado Itachi aquella noche. Sintió la puerta abrirse y cerró los ojos de impotencia.

- me llamaste padre- esa voz tan familiar no podía ser de él, de seguro estaba imaginando cosas.

- si es hora de que conozcas a tu prometida, ¡Itachi!- no podía ser cierto lo que dijo.

-Itachi- se levanto de su asiento al verlo a lado de su padre.

- Naruko- la llamo y sintieron que todos se les quedaban viendo.

-¿ya se conocen? - pregunto la madre de Itachi.

- Algo así- respondió él casi sin habla.

- ¡bien entonces eso quiere decir que no habrá ningún problema con el casamiento!- afirmó Fugaku.

- entonces vamos al cuarto de al lado a discutir lo planes de la boda- decía emocionada Mikoto mientras se alejaban de allí.

-Itachi- corrió hacia a él- ¿tú lo sabias?- pregunto incrédulamente.

-¡no!- contesto él mientras se acercaba más a ella - pero ahora que lo sé no sabes lo feliz que me siento- la besó como antes lo había hecho tierna y dulcemente.

-Viste el destino jamás quiso separarnos- lagrimas de felicidad corrían por el rostro de la rubia- se que yo siempre fui para ti- lo besó de nuevo, sin pudor, sin importarle tiempo ni espacio, ahora estaría juntos para siempre y ahora nadie podría evitarlo.

2 meses después.

- Itachi Uchiha, ¿aceptas a Naruko Uzumaki como tu legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto el padre de aquella hermosa iglesia.

-toda la vida- contesto alegre un guapo joven vestido elegantemente.

-y tú, Naruko Uzumaki, ¿aceptas a Itachi Uchiha como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto de nuevo el padre.

- lo acepto por que yo solo lo quiero a él- contesto la hermosa rubia vestida de blanco.

- entonces, los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia- declaró el padre para que luego Itachi se apoderará tiernamente de los labios de la ahora, su esposa, la única que había sido capaz de robarle el corazón con sola una noche y a la que no dejaría de amar aun después de morir...............................

Oh Hi, este lindo one-shop Itanaruko lo escribe para una amiga muy especial y pues espero que les guste  
aclaraciones:

-por cierto la historia es un poco tonta...  
-Naruko y Naruto son gemelos....  
-Itachi es mayor que Naruko por dos años, aunque ella pensar que fueran de la misma edad.  
-Todos sabemos quien es la hija mayor de la familia Hyuuga (naruhina)  
-Sasuke es de la misma edad de Naruko y Naruto.

Naruto and charecteres by Masashi Kishimoto  
history by me!!


End file.
